Tsubasa wo kita egao
by tsuyu no oni
Summary: Les sentiments de Motoko envers Tohru commencent à changer, et il en est de même pour celle-ci, tandis que des interrogations apparaissent. Bon, le résumé est nul, certe, mais c'est l'histoire qui compte nan?


Titre : Tsubasa wo kita egao  
  
Auteur : Tsuyu no oni  
  
Base : Fruits Basket  
  
Genre : yuri, un tout petit peu de yaoi, OCC  
  
Couples : ça, vous verrez par vous-même...c'est pas très dur  
  
Disclaimer : ...ben...c'est dur à dire mais...c'est la dure réalité, sniff...les...les personnages de Fruits Basket ne sont pas à moi...non...ils appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya...et heureusement pour eux  
  
Commentaire : Ceci est ma toute première fic, donc soyez un peu indulgent please, je vais faire de mon mieux mais je garantit rien --   
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Laissant le vent agiter ses longs cheveux châtains clairs, Minagawa Motoko savourait tranquillement le dernier jour des vacances d'été. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié ce repos, jouissant d'une rare solitude qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps, loin de tout et surtout de ce stupide fan-club dont elle était la présidente. Après tout, elle aimait profondément Yuki, alors pourquoi devoir le partager avec d'autres filles stupides qu'elle haïssait au plus au point ? Des filles égoïstes et incapables de faire sourire son prince. Une seule personne, selon Motoko, en était capable, et il s'agissait de Honda Tohru, avec ses longs cheveux bruns et soyeux, ses grands yeux doux, son caractère d'ange, sa si touchante gaucherie, sa persévérance, son... « QUOI !?? » pensa Motoko, « C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je suis en train de faire la liste des qualités de ma plus grande rivale, en exagérant énormément et en tombant dans la mièvrerie, ça va pas ou quoi ?!? ». Et sur cette pensée, la jeune fille secoua la tête pour y chasse l'image d'une Tohru lui souriant « amoureusement » sur un fond étoilé, donna un grand coup de tête dans le mur et rentra dans sa maison, s'obligeant tant bien que mal à penser à Yuki, comme elle se le devait. Avant de s'endormir, elle se demanda si le sentiment qui l'emplissait à l'idée de reprendre les cours était uniquement dû au fait de revoir son Prince, ou bien s'il y avait un autre facteur à sa joie. Elle préféra alors repousser la seconde hypothèse et s'endormit en rêvant, pour son plus grand plaisir, à un certain garçon aux cheveux argentés. Mais dans ses songes arriva bien vite une jeune fille brune avec deux magnifiques ailes d'anges dans le dos et un innocent sourire à faire fondre la glace la plus dure...  
  
Tohru Honda se réveilla avec les premiers rayons du soleil venus lui caresser le visage. Elle gémit, s'arrachant péniblement à son rêve dont la plus belle partie était le sourire de la jolie présidente du fan-club de la souris du zodiac. L'onigiri se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit- déjeuner. « C'est étrange » pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle confectionnait quelques boulettes de riz au saumon, « Pourquoi ai-je donc rêvé de Minagawa- senpai cette nuit ? Pourquoi ai-je éprouvé ce sentiment ? Je ne la connais que très peu, Hana et Uo me disent toujours de méfier d'elle et j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle me déteste, alors pourquoi ? ». La jeune fille fut tirée de sa rêverie par l'arrivée de Kyô dans la cuisine qui pour une fois semblait de bonne humeur (Kyô, pas la cuisine -- ). En effet, un doux sourire s'affichait sur son visage qui semblait légèrement rêveur. « Quelle étrange matinée » songea Tohru. « Ohayô Tohru-kun ! » annonça le chat d'une voix claire mais encore quelque peu voilée par le sommeil. « Ohayô Kyô-kun ! » répondit gaiement la boulette de riz, « O genki desu ka ? ». « Hai, genki desu. » dit Kyô, totalement réveillé à présent. « Mais !? » s'exclama à nouveau ce dernier, « Ca ne va pas Tohru ? Tu es malade ? Tu es toute rouge ! - Hein !? Non, je me sens parfaitement bien, je t'assure Kyô-kun. » Le rassura l'onigiri. « C'est vraiment bizarre » se dit-elle, « je me demande si c'est à cause de mon rêve que je rougis ». Elle fut une fois de plus sortie de ses pensées, cette fois-ci par Shigure qui arrivait à son tour pour manger. « Bonjour ma chère et tendre épouse ! » minauda le chien à une Tohru rouge de confusion, « cela sent merveilleusement bon, comme toujours, et il me tarde de goûter à ta sublime cuisine. Mais dis-moi ma petite fleur, tu es toute rouge, Kyô ne t'a rien fait au moins ? - Urusai, hentai inu, arrête de te foutre de moi et d'embêter Tohru !! Tu vois bien que c'est toi qui la troubles. » s'énerva le chat. « Kyô !! Je te trouve bien cruel envers moi qui te laisse habiter sous mon toit, tu me brises le cœur... » continua Shigure en versant de fausses larmes. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Yuki pour rejoindre tout le monde. Il avait lui aussi de légères rougeurs aux joues et un sourire à peine visible étirait faiblement ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il vit la scène, il demanda à Tohru, tout en jetant un regard mauvais à Shigure : « Tout va bien Honda-san ? Est- ce que ce pervers vous ennuie ? - Non...non, non, tout va bien Sohma-kun » répondit gentiment l'onigiri. « Oh, ma petite Tohru, tu es si compréhensive, laisse donc ces deux garçons sans cœur et viens me rejoindre à la faveur de la nuit, je te promet que... ». Après s'être pris un coup de pied simultané de Kyô et de Yuki, Shigure jugea préférable de se taire (ou peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement plus les moyens de parler). « Daijôbu ka, Shigure-san ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? » s'enquit la jeune fille. « Il va bien Tohru, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il est habitué » la coupa Kyô, « On devrait y aller maintenant. -Hai Kyô-kun, tu as raison, je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard le jour de la rentrée ! » s'exclama l'onigiri en souriant joyeusement, ayant déjà oublié le chien du zodiac. Et c'est ainsi que les trois adolescents quittèrent la maison pour se rendre au lycée.  
  
Motoko parcourait les couloirs du lycée à vive allure et de fort mauvaise humeur. Premièrement, elle avait dû supporter ses acolytes, Mio et Minami, qui parlaient de SON prince comme s'il leur appartenait. Deuxièmement, elle n'avait pas réussi à voir Yuki de la matinée, et cela la dérangeait fortement. Et troisièmement, elle avait rêvé de Honda, rêve dont elle ne se rappelait plus en détails, mais dont ce qui l'avait le plus marquée était le splendide sourire de la jeune fille, qui depuis revenait toutes les deux minutes à l'esprit de Motoko. Et ce qu'elle ne supportait pas par-dessus tout était que cela la troublait au plus haut point. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas la personne qui marchait dans sa direction, portant une pile de livres qui l'empêchait de voir devant elle, et elle lui rentra brutalement dedans. Les deux lycéennes s'étalèrent sur le sol, et tous les livres vinrent s'éparpiller à côté d'elles. Motoko gémit, puis ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés durant la collision. Elle manqua alors de s'étrangler lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la personne en face d'elle n'était autre que Tohru Honda. « Attend, pourquoi ça me fait autant d'effet que cette idiote se trouve en face de moi ? Elle n'a rien de spécial après tout, si ce n'est qu'elle arrive à faire sourire le Prince, pas vrai ? Ressaisit-toi Motoko, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! ». Sortant enfin de son monologue intérieur, elle déclara d'une voix dure : « Tu ne peux pas faire attention quand tu marche ? C'est pas possible d'être aussi maladroite !! Je me demande bien ce que le Prince Yuki peut te trouver ! ». Tohru, qui retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits, reprit totalement conscience du monde qui l'entourait au son de la voix de celle qu'elle avait bousculée. Elle prit immédiatement une belle teinte fuchsia et se leva brusquement, pour s'incliner tout aussi vite. Elle se mit alors à bafouiller : « Go...gomen nasai Minagawa-senpai, hontô ni gomen nasai !! J'aurais dû faire plus attention ! Pardonnez-moi ! Vous...vous n'êtes pas blessée au moins ? ». Motoko s'apprêtait à lui lancer une remarque cinglante, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que l'onigiri saignait légèrement à la jambe. Sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher, un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara d'elle, et elle ne pu réprimer ces paroles : « Mais...tu...tu saignes Honda-san !! -Hein ?! Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Peu importe, de toutes façons ça ne fait pas mal, mais merci de vous inquiéter pour moi » répliqua Tohru, en offrant un magnifique sourire à Motoko. Cela fini de secouer les sentiments de cette dernière qui, rougissant furieusement, se leva à son tour. Elle hurla à sa camarade : « BAKA !!! Je ne m'inquiétais pas du tout !!! Pourquoi je le ferais ? », et partit en courant sans se retourner. Elle alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes, se laissa tomber à terre et là, n'en pouvant plus, éclata en sanglots. « Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Je n'y comprend plus rien, je n'en peux plus » pensa-t-elle en se tenant la tête entre les mains, les larmes continuant de couler. « Et pourquoi je pleure ? C'est stupide. Et moi aussi je suis stupide. De toutes façons, je ferais mieux d'oublier tout ça, j'aime Yuki et personne d'autre. Et puis... ce n'est pas comme si l'idée même de pouvoir aimer cette fille m'avait un jour traversé l'esprit ! Aimer ? Non, je divague là ! Allez, ressaisis-toi Motoko, ce n'est pas ton genre d'agir comme ça ». Sur ce, Motoko essuya ses larmes de la paume de ses mains délicates, se releva dignement et repartit en direction de sa classe, bien décidée à revenir à la normale.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Tohru, que Motoko avait laissée en plan, était perplexe. Pourquoi cette dernière avait-elle réagit de la sorte ? se demandait-elle en ramassant les livres qui étaient tombés. « Je dois l'avoir énervée en lui étant rentrée dedans » pensa la boulette de riz. « Mais pourquoi avait-elle l'air si catastrophé lorsqu'elle a vu que je saignait ? Wakaranai yo. En tous cas, vu la façon dont elle m'a crié dessus, elle doit vraiment être en colère contre moi maintenant. Pourquoi ça m'attriste tellement ? C'est vrai que je déteste que quelqu'un soit triste ou énervé à cause de moi mais j'ai l'impression que cette fois-ci, c'est différent. C'est comme si cela emplissait mon âme. Je me demande si ça a un rapport quelconque avec mon rêve de cette nuit. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive avec Minagawa-senpai en ce moment ? Pourquoi me suis-je sentie si bizarre quand je me suis rendue compte que c'était elle que j'avais percutée ? ». La jeune fille décida de remettre ses pensées à plus tard et de rejoindre ses amis dans sa classe pour manger, car c'était l'heure du déjeuner et elle pouvait entendre son estomac crier famine. De plus, elle en avait assez de porter ces livres. Tohru se dirigea donc d'un pas mal assuré vers la salle où l'attendaient Kyô, Yuki, Hana et Uo. Le reste de la journée se déroula à peu près normalement pour elle, bien que la pensée de Motoko lui revînt plusieurs fois à l'esprit et qu'elle remarqua également chez Kyô et chez Yuki un comportement légèrement inhabituel, mais elle n'accorda pas plus d'importance que cela à cette dernière constatation, trop occupée par ses propres pensées. Si l'onigiri avait réussi à garder ces dernières en arrières durant l'après- midi, elles reprirent le dessus dans la soirée, et Tohru ne prêta pendant le repas aucune attention au monde qui l'entourait, que ce soit les stupides réflexions de Shigure, les punitions que ce dernier recevait pour cela de Yuki et Kyô, le fait que ces deux derniers ne se disputaient toujours pas, et même les diverses paroles qui lui étaient adressées et que l'on dû lui répéter plusieurs fois. « Tohru, tu es sûre que tu n'es pas malade ou quelque chose comme ça ? » questionna Shigure juste après s'être pris trois vents monumentaux à la suite. « Non, non, tout va bien vraiment. Je suis seulement un peu fatiguée, voilà tout. D'ailleurs, si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais aller me coucher maintenant, j'espère ne pas vous paraître impolie » répondit la jeune fille, les yeux dans le vague. « Bien sûr que tu le peux Tohru, nous ne voulons tout de même pas te voir mourir de fatigue » poursuivit le chien d'une voix qui se voulait enjouée mais qui, au fond, trahissait son inquiétude. « Arigatô Shigure-san. Bon, j'y vais. Je m'excuse encore de vous laisser ainsi. O yasumi nasai, minna-san » annonça Tohru en s'éloignant sous les trois regards inquiets des Sohma.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » pensa-t-elle, « Ce n'est pas possible je deviens folle, pourquoi je pense sans cesse à elle ? Sincèrement, je n'y comprends plus rien. Je n'arrive pas à la sortir de mon esprit, tout cela me fait peur. Je devrais peut-être demander conseil à quelqu'un, mais j'ignore pourquoi, quelque chose dans mon esprit m'en empêche. Je ne parviens absolument pas à analyser mes sentiments, je me sens si étrange ces derniers temps ! En tous cas, cela me met dans un drôle d'état, et il faut absolument que je fasse quelque chose pour changer tout cela. Je ne suis plus du tout attentive à ceux qui m'entourent, cela doit être plus que désagréable d'être ignoré de la sorte. Si ma façon d'agir et de penser en ce moment est liée à Minagawa-senpai, alors il faut que je l'oublie, que je refoule sa pensée tout au fond de mon esprit, jusqu'à la faire disparaître totalement et définitivement. Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative. Je préfèrerais prendre le temps de réfléchir à mes sentiments, mais si cela a des conséquences sur mon entourage, alors je dois me ressaisir et redevenir comme avant. Minagawa-senpai n'aura alors plus été rien d'autre qu'une personne parmi d'autres, rien de plus ou de moins que la présidente du fan- club de Yuki, et toutes ces sensations que j'ai eues en pensant à elle n'auront jamais existé ». Sur ce, la jeune fille qui, durant son monologue intérieur, avait atteint son lit et s'était assise dessus, aussi immobile qu'une statue de marbre, tomba de fatigue et sombra dans un profond sommeil, sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller ni de s'enfouir sous ses couvertures. Cette nuit- là, Tohru ne rêva pas de celle qui avait occupé son esprit quelques temps.  
  
Il en fut de même pour cette dernière qui avait pris des résolutions très similaires à celles de la jeune fille qui la troublait et qu'elle troublait tant. La journée de Motoko s'était déroulée normalement dès l'instant où elle avait décidé de ne plus considérer Honda comme autre chose qu'une sorcière usant de ses charmes pour lui voler son Prince, comme autrefois. Elle avait tenue une réunion avec les membres du fan-club, parmi lesquelles Minami ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'elle allait bientôt quitter le lycée et qu'il était, par conséquent, grand temps de désigner une nouvelle présidente. Tout cela exaspérait Motoko, mais elle préférait retourner à cette vie qu'elle haïssait plutôt que de laisser ses pensées vers Honda la submerger, et elle s'était donc résignée à agir comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Mais étrangement, elle ne ressentait plus le même sentiment de plénitude et d'excitation totale l'emplir lorsqu'elle pensait à Yuki, ni même quand elle l'avait croisé au détour d'un couloir. Et aussi, elle avait ressenti tout l'après-midi, et même tout le restant de la journée, un léger pincement au cœur, un faible malaise, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose, mais elle n'était pas parvenue à identifier ce sentiment et avait tenté de l'oublier. Cependant, cette douleur sourde persistait inlassablement, et ce fut donc avec une angoisse non identifiée que s'endormit l'adolescente.  
  
Le lendemain, elle se réveilla d'excellente humeur de n'avoir pas rêvé de la « sorcière » qu'était Tohru Honda. Elle ne pensa pas du tout à elle de toute la journée. Le surlendemain se déroula à peu près de la même façon, tout comme le reste de la semaine et Motoko fut d'ailleurs très heureuse de ne pas croiser Honda une seule fois. Pourtant, indéfectiblement subsistait cette peine à la provenance inconnue qui emplissait toute sa poitrine, quelque effort qu'elle fasse pour la faire disparaître. Un jour, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, des larmes s'étaient même mises à couler de ses yeux clairs. Et une autre fois, Risa, une autre fille du fan-club du Prince, lui avait fait la remarque suivante : « Que t'arrive-t-il en ce moment Motoko ? Tu as toujours l'air triste, tes yeux n'expriment plus aucune joie. Tu as des problèmes ? Je peux t'aider pour quelque chose ? ». Cela avait frappé Motoko qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien, et après avoir bredouillé qu'elle allait parfaitement bien, elle s'était rendue aux toilettes pour regarder son visage dans un miroir, et lorsqu'elle s'était vue, son apparence l'avait frappé. Elle avait en effet la mine profondément peinée et semblait presque sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. Et le pire dans tout ça était qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. La jeune présidente avait donc fait tout son possible pour paraître souriante et enjouée, et avait à peu près réussi, du moins assez pour berner son entourage, mais pas suffisamment pour se tromper elle-même, et elle n'avait cessé de ressentir cette tristesse. Elle était prisonnière d'un sentiment dont elle ne connaissait ni la nature, ni la provenance. Ce fut donc en pleurant que la jeune fille se coucha, après une semaine éprouvante, espérant comme chaque soir que cela aurait disparut à son réveil. Malheureusement, le lendemain matin, la joie ne semblait toujours pas prête à faire une quelconque réapparition. Elle passa néanmoins un assez bon week-end, à la fin duquel elle se sentie à nouveau d'attaque à retourner en cours. « Tiens, c'est étrange » pensa-t-elle, « Le fait d'aller au lycée renforce ce sentiment qui m'obsède depuis quelques temps. Celui-ci aurait donc un lien avec un élément du lycée...Je me demande bien ce que cela peut-être. J'aimerais bien trouver de quoi il s'agit pour pouvoir changer les choses, je n'en peux plus de cette situation. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que si je ne parviens pas à le savoir, c'est uniquement de ma faute, comme si une partie de moi refusait obstinément de connaître la vérité. Ouh là, voilà que je commence à partir dans des raisonnements interminables, je ferais mieux d'arrêter de penser et de me coucher ». Motoko ôta délicatement ses vêtements et enfila une fine chemise de nuit de satin très pâle ornée de dentelles, dont le tissu frôla sa peau douce et tout aussi pâle, la faisant ainsi frissonner de plaisir et de froid. Elle se glissa ensuite furtivement dans son futon, ferma doucement ses deux yeux, apaisant par la même occasion les traits de son visage, et s'en alla tranquillement rejoindre Morphée qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts. En revanche, ce dernier ne semblait absolument pas décidé à relâcher son étreinte, et son hôte crut défaillir au matin, lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Elle se leva d'un bond, s'habilla en un clin d'œil, se saisit de son sac et sortit sans prendre la peine de déjeuner, tandis que son ventre réclamait son natto quotidien. La lycéenne arriva essoufflée de l'autre côté du portail de son établissement, à l'heure malgré tout, en grande partie grâce à sa course folle. Elle s'appuya contre une colonne pour reprendre sa respiration, mais au moment où elle se redressa pour rejoindre sa classe, sa vue se brouilla un instant, des tâches de lumière apparurent devant ses yeux et sa tête se mit à tourner. Heureusement, ce léger malaise ne dura que quelques secondes, voire dixièmes de seconde, et elle l'oublia bien vite, se rendant en cours. Après deux heures qui lui parurent interminables, Motoko profita d'une pause pour se diriger vers un distributeur, espérant compenser en partie sa faim par une quelconque boisson énergisante ou même par un jus de fruit. En effet, en plus de n'avoir rien ingurgité le matin, elle avait aussi omit le dîner de la veille, et son estomac se manifestait furieusement. La jeune fille arpentait donc les corridors en direction de la machine la plus proche lorsque, tournant la tête, elle aperçut, à la bifurcation de deux couloirs, Honda qui se séparait de ses deux amies, la « sorcière » et la « yankee ». A sa vue, le sentiment inidentifiable de tristesse et de manque qui était jusque là supportable s'intensifia considérablement. Cela provoqua un haut-le-cœur à l'adolescente, qui s'arrêta brusquement et du se retenir à un mur pour ne pas tomber à genoux. « Que...Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » se demanda-t-elle, « Ce sentiment...quand je la regarde...mon état actuel serait donc lié à Honda-san ? Non, c'est impossible, c'est...tout à fait possible en réalité. Maintenant que j'y pense, cette peine dont je n'arrive pas à découvrir l'origine est apparue juste après ma décision de l'oublier. Mais alors...qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?...Je ne comprends pas je... ». A cet instant, les yeux de Tohru partirent dans sa direction et croisèrent les siens, créant ainsi un contact visuel. Motoko, incapable de soutenir ce regard à la fois si innocent et si profond, sentit à nouveau sa tête lui tourner et vit réapparaître les tâches lumineuse. « Idiote, bien sûr que je comprends ». Ses jambes lâchèrent. « Depuis le début, je ne fais que me cacher la vérité, mais tout est très clair. ». Elle se sentit tomber. « En réalité je... ». Peu de temps avant d'atteindre le sol, elle pu entrevoir l'objet de ses pensée se précipiter vers elle, l'air inquiet, criant son nom, et elle murmura dans un souffle : « Hon...da-san... », puis ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, « ...je l'aime ! » et elle sombra dans l'inconscience, sentant s'envoler l'étau autour de son cœur, soudain libre.  
  
La semaine de Tohru s'était déroulée de façon tout à fait ordinaire du moins aussi ordinairement qu'il était possible de l'être pour quelqu'un vivant sous le toit de trois garçons se transformant respectivement en chat, en rat et en chien, et ayant comme amies une ex-yankee et une personne capable de lire les ondes des gens. Cependant, depuis qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus penser à Minagawa, il s'était formé dans son cœur comme un vide, et elle avait constamment une boule dans la gorge, sans qu'elle puisse toutefois voir le rapport entre les deux. Néanmoins, elle s'était efforcée de ne rien laisser paraître pour ne pas inquiéter son entourage. « Il n'est pas dans mes habitude de mentir ainsi, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi-même » s'était-elle dit un jour, « Maman, je suis vraiment désolée d'agir de la sorte, je sais que c'est mal d'agir comme cela, mais je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. ». Si la plupart des gens avait marché, Hana, elle, avait capté que les ondes de son amie étaient perturbées et lui en avait fait la remarque. Tohru avait tenté de détourner la conversion comme elle le pouvait, mais Saki étant intraitable, elle s'avoua vaincu et lui répondit : « Je suis désolée Hana-chan, mais je préfère ne pas en parler, d'accord ? -Tohru...Tu es, avec Uo-chan, ma meilleure amie, et je n'aime pas te savoir ainsi...Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. -Je comprends Hana-chan, mais tu sais, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça. Je sais bien que tes intentions sont bonnes, mais s'il te plaît, ne cherche pas à savoir ce qui m'arrive. -Très bien, si tel est ton choix, alors je m'y plierai. Mais sache que si les choses vont trop loin, alors je m'y mêlerai, que tu le veuilles ou non, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. -Merci beaucoup, je t'adore. Ah, et cela te dérangerait-il d'éviter de parler de cela à qui que ce soit ? Ca m'arrangerait beaucoup tu sais. -Je ferai comme tu veux. -Arigatô gozaimasu Hana-chan. Tu es vraiment une amie. -Je ne suis pas si sûre de bien faire pourtant »avait murmuré Saki, tandis que son amie s'éloignait. L'onigiri s'en voulait d'avoir causé de l'inquiétude à Hanajima, mais elle s'était dit qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle avait donc continué à feindre la bonne humeur, sous les regards inquiet de sa meilleure amie et naïfs des autres. Néanmoins, elle était assez satisfaite de n'avoir pas vu Minagawa depuis sa résolution. Son week-end se passa également sans incident, bien qu'elle dû le passer seule, Shigure, Yuki et Kyô étant, pour divers motifs, absents, et ils comptaient rentrer tard dans la nuit du dimanche au lundi. Un sentiment plus fort de solitude et de tristesse s'était alors emparé d'elle, mais si elle mit cela sur le fait de se retrouver toute seule, quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle-même lui disait que cela n'était qu'une amplification de cette sensation qu'elle avait depuis quelque temps. Cependant, elle n'écouta pas cette petite voix et retourna à ses pensées antérieures. Cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de finir en pleurs en se couchant, sans aucune raison valable. Le jour suivant, en se rendant au lycée en compagnie de Kyô et de Yuki, elle se rendit compte que plus ils approchaient du lycée, plus elle se sentait mal. Elle avait en effet l'impression d'étouffer. Cela devait être voyant, car tout à coup, Kyô s'arrêta et lui demanda : « Ca va Tohru ? Tu es toute pâle et tu à l'air exténuée. -Vous devriez peut-être rentrer à la maison, renchérit Yuki. -Non, ça va les garçons, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste que j'ai peu dormi cette nuit. Probablement à cause de la chaleur, protesta l'adolescente. -Très...très bien, mais si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à te rendre à l'infirmerie, d'accord ? -Hai ! Wakatta Sohma-kun, c'est promis ! répondit gaiement l'onigiri. ». Sur ce, ils repartirent vers Kaibara en silence. Tohru n'avait pas menti en se disant fatiguée. Elle faillit en effet sombrer plusieurs fois dans le sommeil pendant les deux heures de cours. Au moment de la pause, elle rejoint ses deux amies, Uotani et Hanajima. Celles-ci se rendaient au distributeur de boissons, et elle décida donc de les accompagner. Elles firent leur chemin en bavardant, et au chemin du retour, Uo et Hana décidèrent d'aller sur le toit. Tohru, quant à elle, préféra retourner en classe, et elles se séparent donc au croisement de deux couloirs. L'onigiri regardait, souriante, les deux jeunes filles s'éloigner, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on l'épiait. Son corps se tendit et elle fit volte- face, pour apercevoir Minagawa penchée vers l'avant, s'appuyant contre une paroi, tremblant et la fixant les yeux écarquillés. Tohru, ne comprenant rien à la situation, ne réagit pas sur le coup et garda les yeux vers l'autre adolescente, si bien que leurs regards se croisèrent. Alors, les paupières de Motoko s'ouvrirent d'avantages encore et, ses jambes ne semblant plus en état de la soutenir, elle chut sur le sol. A l'instant où elle la vit vaciller vers l'avant, Tohru reprit ses esprits et se précipita sur elle en criant « Minagawa-senpai !! ». Elle arriva à sa hauteur une demi seconde avant que Motoko ne touche le sol, pour l'entendre prononcer faiblement, d'une telle façon qu'elle seule pouvait l'entendre : «Hon...da-san... », et la voir heurter le plancher, sans connaissance.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Oni : finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Kyô : oui, et heureusement pour nous...  
  
Motoko : ...  
  
Oni : ben quoi, c'était pas bien ??  
  
Motoko : non.  
  
Yuki : c'était même...inqualifiable...c'était...nul.  
  
Oni : vous tenez absolument à mourir dans le prochain chapitre ??  
  
Tohru :...c'était très très très bien   
  
Oni : Merci, merci, c'est étrange cette tendance à changer d'avis d'un coup, lorsque sa vie est menacée quoiqu'il en soit, pliiiiiiizeuh, envoyer moi des revieeeeeeews (pour me dire à quel point c'était nul, ou encore pour des menaces...ou même pour des gentils commentaires, si l'envie vous en prends...) !! Ja nee minna-san  
  



End file.
